carafa_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carafa and friends christmas special
Carafa and friends christmas special is a holiday film. Synopsis When Santa sustains an injury, he depends on Carafa to deliver all of the presents to everybody in the entire world. Plot *Warning: This contains spoilers, if u dont wanna be completely spoiled, leave now* Part 1 The movie starts as Jolly the elf is walking back to Santas workshop, she checks to see hows the work going, Jolly goes upstairs to Santas office to talk to him about christmas being two days away. When Santa walks down the stairs, he trips and falls, sustaining an injury, which leaves all the elves in the workshop shocked and terrified when that happened, since christmas is two days away, nobody is going to deliver presents to everyone if Santa is injured, and then, Jingle the elf tells Santa he knows who can save christmas, which is a girl who really loves oreos and wants nobody to eat them, guessing that to be Carafa, Santa depends on Carafa to deliver all of the presents. Part 2 The second part starts as Carafa was surprised when saw her friends play in the snow, she decides to join in the fun, when she goes outside, she leaves the door open, accidently letting Mioka run into the door and get hurt. Carafa sings Deck the halls, and then she is willing to go to the mall to see "Santa" and tell him what she wants so badly, her very own PS4, Carafa asks all of her friends if they can come to the mall to see "Santa" and tell him what they want, they all say yes. The next scene starts as Carafa and her friends are in the mall to see "Santa", In front of line is an alter ego of Carafa that brings a VERY long list and tells "Santa" lots of stuff she wants such as stuff she'll never use, which holds up the line and people giving dirty looks to her, Carafa says that what is taking so long, Elgringo agrees with Carafa, Mioka says that who the hell brings a list with lots of items that the person will never use, Berto gets scared of that cardboard bird thats next to him, and Happy says to Berto thats birds will never harm him. One hour later, Carafa falls asleep and causes to hold up the line, "Santa" tells Carafa to wake up and says that its her turn, when phony claus asks Carafa what she wants for christmas, she tells him she wants, you guessed it, a PS4, phony claus refuses to give Carafa the PS4 because it way too expensive and he is lazy, Carafa gets angry and violently screams that she wants a PS4 but he didnt want to give it to her, she kills phony claus without being shown. The next scene, the REAL and legit Santa launches Jolly into the sky to send her to Carafa. Trivia * This is the very first Carafa and friends holiday special Category:Carafa and friends franchise